<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Chalphy's new life by OhMistakeShiny</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076665">Chalphy's new life</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny'>OhMistakeShiny</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Bonding, Gen, Julius is Alive Universe, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Referenced canonical character death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:20:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,447</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMistakeShiny/pseuds/OhMistakeShiny</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Years after the war, as a way to celebrate the slowly restoration of Chalphy's dukedom, Oifey organises again it's summer festival inviting the late duke's descendants.<br/>For all three, Chalphy should be the land that they feel connected to as the land of their fathers but it is only an strange place.<br/>There, they will learn not only more about the family they lost but also about themselves in their new stages of their lives.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Altena &amp; Leif Faris Claus, Altena (Fire Emblem)/Yurius | Julius, Aoife | Oifey &amp; Celice | Seliph, Celice | Seliph &amp; Leif Faris Claus, Celice | Seliph/Teeny | Tine, Leif Faris Claus/Nanna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first long fic, this is fic is born from all the feelings I have for the Chalphys and because I'm tired of the game not acknowledge Altena and Leif as part of Chalphy from Ethlyn.<br/>I hope you enjoy it and I accept any constructive criticism.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; A big bright light was the only thing Seliph's eyes could see, losing the perspective of what was happening in the battle between dark and light, between his siblings. When the light disappeared, he saw Julius' body panting heavily while Julia remained exactly in the same spot.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Urghhh… nAGA… yOU’VE rUINED eVERYTHING yET aGAIN…" the voice from a non human entity was heard from Julius.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Seliph moved a little to get closer to Julia but he stopped when an spectre left from Julius, causing a tremor while it happened. They saw it run thought the ceiling and some seconds after, the tremor stopped. For a moment everything went in a deep silence, Julia and Seliph were both looking at the ceiling, without doing any sound, without moving, and then a loud hit was heard. Their eyes moved to the front and they saw the body of their sibling on the floor.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Julia ran to Julius, she got on her knees and tried to move him a little. Seliph moved slowly to were she was, getting at her side a little bit further back than her but he could see perfectly what was happening. Julia was openly sobbing as she was now hugging him and Julius was lying sideways, he was extremely pale and blood was escaping his lips.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His brother had his eyes half-open.&gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>5 years later.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dim light adorned the castle corridors. The more he went deeper into the more isolated wing of the castle the less light the place had. Seliph stood in front of the last door. He sighed before knocking softly. After he didn't get any response, he knocked a little more hard."Julius, it's me, Seliph." he clarified.</p><p>He waited and after some minutes the door opened slightly. "Julius, I apologise, I should have come earlier but I was busy and now it's a little bit late, but can we talk a moment?"The whole door opened and the figure of a young man with long red hair, dressed in his night clothes emerged from behind.</p><p>"I was going to sleep but we can talk." he answered and got inside the room.</p><p>Seliph followed him. The two entered the big room and they were standing next the entrance for a few seconds until Seliph opened his mouth again."Can we sit a moment please?"</p><p>"Yes, of course." Julius answered with apathy.The two sat in the sofa that were in front of the door, Julius looked at him raising his eyebrows while Seliph smiled.</p><p>"What do you want to talk about?" Julius asked.</p><p>Seliph opened his mouth but closed it immediately and scratched his forehead. "Tine and I are leaving for a couple of weeks."</p><p>"Oh. Okay." Julius gave a subtle sad smile. "to Freege, I supose."</p><p>Seliph shocked his head.</p><p>"No, to Chalphy."</p><p>"Oh well, that's new." Julius responded with a chuckle. " Julia wants me in Velthomer while you're there?"</p><p>Seliph's smile disappeared for a moment, shocked his head again and sighed deeply. "That's why I wanted to talk to you. I want you to come with us."</p><p>Julius eyes widened looking at Seliph.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I know it's very confusing to you but listen to me." Julius looked at him waiting for his answer. "We are going to go as guests for the summer festival. King Leif and his sister are also invited."</p><p>"No" Julius said shocking his head.</p><p>"Julius."</p><p>"No"</p><p>Julius got up and started walking towards the door. Seliph followed him.</p><p>"Julius please listen."</p><p>"No" He stopped when he was in front of the door and he turned to see Seliph. " I can't. I don't"</p><p>" Julius I know it's not going to be easy for you but you wouldn't be in the great celebrations, only in the private moments with us, Leif, Altena and Oifey. You have never been in Chalphy." Seliph clarified.</p><p>"I have never been there but everybody knows about the dark prince. People don't forget that easily." Julius said biting his lip.</p><p>" You wouldn't have to interact too much with the other people. I promise." Seliph looked directly to his brother's eyes. " think about it as a prove that you can be out of this room, at least in a place you don't have memories. I don't want to force you to anything but I want you to try, something, anything."</p><p>"It is an order from your Majesty?" Julius asked with a chuckle.</p><p>" It is an advice. I only want to help you." Seliph said with honesty.</p><p>The two looked at each other. Julius sighed.</p><p>" Only interacting with you, king Leif's family and the duke of Chalphy in a place I don't have memories. I will think about it."</p><p>Seliph nodded and touched Julius arm.</p><p>"Good night, Julius."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The servant opened the door of the master bedroom in the castle and the king of Grannvale stepped into it. His queen was waiting sitting on the bed with her nightclothes, before he opened his mouth she spoke softly. " Don't talk too loud, she's finally sleep."</p><p>Seliph got closer to the crib next to the bed. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping baby and carefully caressed her cheek. The baby moved and he kissed her head. "Good night little princess." he murmured.</p><p>He turned to see his wife. She was still sitting in the same place looking directly at him. He moved to get in front of her and she put her arms around his neck while their lips joined with a little kiss. The two separated but her arms remained in his neck. " How did it went?" She asked</p><p>Seliph sighed deeply and Tine moved her arms. He sat next to her and put his head on her shoulder. " Better than I thought? I don't know." He laughed nervously. Tine took his hair band off his hair, undoing his ponytail. " He said that he was going to think about it, he seems to be more or less okay with the idea of interacting with a really few people so maybe before we go he convinces himself to not feel that bad there, but I don't know."</p><p>"You're not convinced if it's a good idea?" she asked.</p><p>" I feel I'm hurting him. He has passed the last years completely isolated, only interacting with a pair of servants, Julia or me, and with the wedding and after Thalia I have even seen him even less, this will be a big change for him."</p><p>"But you don't want him to shut himself away." she said while stroking his hair.</p><p>"No, and I think I still believe that getting him out of his comfort zone in a controlled space is the best way. But I'm not really sure."</p><p>"About him or about going to the festival?"</p><p>Seliph closed his eyes.</p><p>" About everything. I promised Oifey I will be there but spending even more time than the festival duration in one of the duchies wouldn't it make the people believe I'm benefiting it more than the others?" he explained.</p><p>" If I can be honest, the people already think you favor Freege so your presence on the festival will only balance the scale a little." she said between laughs and made Seliph smile.</p><p>"So it's a good idea."</p><p>"At least diplomatically speaking it is, specially if king Leif is there." she affirmed and hold his hand in hers. "What's really making you doubt? I'm always here to listen to you."</p><p>"The last and only time I have been in Chalphy was when the war. I... still have a lot of respect for that place and well, when we were there my mind was too focused in the war that I didn't think about the place itself." he explained. " Being there for two weeks will definitely make me do it this time."</p><p>She hugged him and placed a kiss on his brow. " Lord Oifey will be very happy to see you." she attacked from another angle.</p><p>He smiled and removed his head from her shoulder. "He will and I want to see him and specially I want him to meet Thalia. I still miss him a lot."</p><p>"So in a personal level it is also a good idea?" Tine's eyes connected with his. He smiled softly before answering.</p><p>"It is. I just hope Julius is in a good mood there."</p><p>"It is only two weeks." she expressed and caressed his cheek.</p><p>"Yeah, I shouldn't worry too much." he said. "we should go to sleep."</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The first rays of sun entered the Thracian castle's hallway, the princess had started the day doing the same route that she always did as a young girl, she ran from her room to where hers and her brother's instructor was waiting, but that days were gone and now doing that same path was for an special occasion, however she still slept in the same bedroom since the first time she entered the place.</p><p>Altena stepped out the building and went from the gardens to the stable where Eda was preparing her master's wyvern, waiting for her. Eda finished putting the saddle on the wyvern, grabbed the reins and looked at Altena.</p><p>"He's almost ready." Eda explained.</p><p>"I'm sorry for making you waking up earlier than always." Altena said with a half smile.</p><p>"No need to apologise for, lady Altena. It's always a pleasure helping you."</p><p>"Thank you so much, I don't know what I would do without you."</p><p>" Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" she asked.</p><p>Altena looked at her and shocked her head. "No, no, I think I need you more here, the festival is only going to be a pompous family reunion or at least it's what I expected to be." Eda nodded.</p><p>"I will be where my lady expects me to be. I hope my lady enjoy her family reunion." Eda said making a bow.</p><p>"I hope that too." Altena said looking at the sky.</p><p>An hour later, the princess was again in the stables, she was finishing adjusting her baggage in the mount of the wyvern. She turned and saw her most close confidants, the ones that have been the best help to her with ruling the south part of the country, Leif was still the king but the administration of the former kingdom of Thracia was in Altena's hands as she was the best to know what it needed the most and having the people believe in her as the ruler Travant educate to it.</p><p>Hannibal, who was next to his son, was the first to spoke. " Do you have everything?"</p><p>She walked and stopped when she was in front of Hannibal, " I think so and if I am forgetting something then it wouldn't be that important." she said between laughs and he laughed with her.</p><p>He grabbed her arm and caressed it, "Enjoy it, you deserve it after all your hard work. Don't worry about Thracia."</p><p>She looked at his eyes. " I know Thracia is in good hands in yours, general."</p><p>"Princess Altena, I hope you have a great time." Coirpre said making a bow.</p><p>" Thank you so much, I know you will be a great help to your father." she expressed making him smile and nod.</p><p>Altena moved next to Eda, who was watching her master's wyvern, and put her hand on Eda's back. She smiled and responded doing the same to her. The two were now watching the wyvern.</p><p>" I haven't departed yet and I'm starting to miss Thracia." Altena confessed.</p><p>" I supose Chalphy is also a beautiful place."</p><p>" I don't really remember too much about it, we were at the last stage of the war, by that time every Grannvale's place looked the same to me." she explained.</p><p>" Then the festival would be good."</p><p>" It would be... different, at least that's the effect lord Oifey wants with our presence." Altena started walking towards the wyvern and Eda followed. " I know you will be able to continue everything but if an unexpected event happens, send me a letter."</p><p>Eda took her hand and made Altena stop for a moment and look at her. " We will manage alone, I promise. The only thing my lady has to do is to have fun. You deserve it." she said looking directly to the other woman's eyes.</p><p>"Your advices has always been the best, I will try to follow it. But the letter please." the princess said smiling.</p><p>The two women embraced each other tightly with all the love between two confidants with a huge past could have. They separated and Altena mounted on her wyvern, looking at all the landscape as if she was going to forget it while being out, and finally the wyvern took off.</p><p>Eda moved to get next to Hannibal and watch her lady go. She looked at her until she had almost dissapeared at the sky, Eda bit her lip and her eyes were filled with concern. For the last six years she had been her shadow, knowing all the sorrow that still filled her heart even when she faked being stronger when her people and brother needed her, and she was worried because she wouldn't be here if she needed her, as before.</p><p>Eda could only hope that Chalphy could give some new happiness to her lady.</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>"This is the last thing you have to sign before your departure, your Majesty" August said handling the papers and putting on the desk.</p><p>Leif grabbed the paper and looked at it, "This is really the last one?." August nodded. " A week before there were so many things to do, at least I know that now it is all sewn up for when we're far away." the king said with big eyes.</p><p>The king felt his hand on the desk been grabbed by another one, he looked to the front, "That's why we have been working so much this past work." Nanna expressed while looking directly to Leif. She separated her hand quickly when her son grabbed one of the pens to confiscated it from his little hands. She caught her son's hand and kissed it, " Papa has to work."</p><p>Leif grabbed the pen and signed the papers. He grasped them and offered them to August but when he grabbed them, the king didn't release them. The advisor raised one eyebrow. "Is your Majesty that scare of a festival?"</p><p>Leif smiled nervously, " No, I'm not. It's just that I'm not sure if spending time in Chalphy is really going to help Thracia when some things are still not that stable in the country."</p><p>August sighed, " Chalphy is still part of your lineage, your Makesty, and it makes a great connection for Thracia, specially if this connections is shared with being with the king of Grannvale, your cousin, if there's any problem we can have the help from the most important country of the continent. But that link has to be cultivated, Chalphy has to recognize you as part of that lineage." Leif finally let the papers go."You should thank more lord Oifey for the invitation. Everything is ready to depart by the time princess Altena comes." August left the room.</p><p>Leif lowered his gaze. "I don't know if the people would care about my little connection with Chalphy with Baldr's major blooded there."</p><p>Nanna looked at him. " Leif, Lord Oifey said he wanted the late duke's grandchildren, and your mother was as much his daughter as Lord Sigurd was his son. Your mother was part of Chalphy even after she got married and that makes you and your sister part of the dukedom."</p><p>"I know, but Leonster is all the lineage I know about. Coming there as someone as important as part of the Chalphy royal family feels weird, even if Lord Oifey wants me there."</p><p>"But you are. Even if you don't feel like it." Nanna grabbed his hand again and squeezed his hand." You're still part of the late duke's legacy and the prove that Chalphy and Baldr's legacy didn't disappear in 761 even if everyone thought that."</p><p>"Yeah, you're always right." Their hands separated and the king stood up. "We should be going to wait for Altena." He got next to his wife and son and took the child from his mother's lap to his arms. "Are you excited to see auntie Altena?"</p><p>Eric smiled brightly while Leif was walking towards the lobby of the castle with Nanna following them. "Yeah auntie and dragon."</p><p>Leif smiled, "Well, we will discuss the dragon part."</p><p>When they arrived, they saw Altena already there, talking with Selphina. Eric moved to let him go out his father's arms and he achieved it. He ran to his aunt's arms shouting. "Auntie!! Dragon!!."</p><p>Altena stopped talking and got on her knees to hug his nephew. " Hey little Eric, did you miss me?"</p><p>"Yes, dragon." he nodded.</p><p>"Well I think you miss more my wyvern than me but it is okay." She said kissing Eric's forehead.</p><p>Altena got up, hold the toddler's hand and greeted her brother with a half-hug. "Did you have a good flight?" Leif asked and Altena nodded. " Are you ready for the festival?"</p><p>"A little vacation, far away, I think it will be good." she expressed.</p><p>" Yeah I feel the same." Leif said.</p><p>"Then, shall we going?" Nanna asked.</p><p>The two siblings nodded and Altena took the kid in her arms. The three step out of the castle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; The young woman went downstairs from the terrace to the garden and walked embracing herself while she looked at the sun going down. She stopped near one of the few rose brush her mother had cultivated during her time as empress and had been lucky to survive the war and her fingers delicately caressed one of the flowers. She heard someone coming near her but she didn't moved and continued touching the rose.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Lana told me you were here." she heard the voice of the man but she only looked at him when he got next to her. She looked at him and gave him a sad smile, his eyes widened and immediately put his arm around her shoulder whispering, " is there something wrong?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She got closer and put her arm around his waist, "I don't know, I just think I'm overthinking, maybe." she sighed.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seliph started to walk towards the stairs dragging his sister with him and forcing her to sit with him. He grabbed her hands and looked to her eyes, waiting for her to talk, " Since I was here in Bellhalla I went to see how was Julius doing and I don't think he's okay."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seliph nodded, " Well he hasn't been very okay all these years."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Julia cut him quickly and continued talking, " I know but physically he's feeling really better while I think he's getting worse mentally." She looked at his brother with sad eyes, " When I have seen him today, he almost didn't want to talk to me. I know being there it's his decision and that we promised him we would respect it but there the only thing he does is just remember everything he did as Loptous and he's not going to end well if that's the only thing he does."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" Do you want him to go to Velthomer with you?" Seliph asked.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"No, I don't think he would accept it." Julia answered, she knew that their relationship was still damaged from Loptous doings. " I want you to help him, to push him out his room without hurting him. I know you're busy and even more now with the baby, but he will accept more your help than mine."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" That's not something easy, if he's going to confront life, it's going to hurt him." he explained.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>" I know but I have faith in you." she said smiling.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seliph hugged her tightly, " I will think about something. Don't worry, we will help him, that's what we have done all these past years."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Julia closed her eyes. &gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>The duchess of Velthomer dropped the letter on her desk. She sat and hold her head with her hands while she had her elbows on the table. She sighed.</p>
<p>"He did what you asked him." the other woman in the room got next to her. " Seliph knows what he's doing."</p>
<p>" I know but, a trip to Chalphy? For two weeks?." she raised her head and looked at Lana. " I asked him to make him leave his room, maybe some activity with him and Tine, but bring him to a festival?"</p>
<p>Lana grabbed the letter and skimmed it, "But he's not going to participate in the celebrations, is he?"</p>
<p>"No, Seliph told me in the letter that he will only be with them, king's Leif family and Oifey." Julia specified.</p>
<p>Lana sat on her lap and hugged her. " Well, that's not a lot of people."</p>
<p>Julia nodded and hugged her back, " And Chalphy can be a good place for him to be, without any memory."</p>
<p>"You can always count on Seliph."</p>
<p>" I know, he has always been so good with me and with him." Julia smiled. " It's just, that I have always decided about anything concerning Julius and he has always supported me, feels a little weird having him be the one making choices now , but I have to support him as he had done with me, and believe him even if I'm not really sure about his plan."</p>
<p>"We will have to wait to see if his plan is good."</p>
<p>" Yeah, at least he said that he will send me some letters while he's there." Julia said and looked at Lana. " Well, now time to work."</p>
<p>Lana smiled, "Do you want a kiss to give you strength?"</p>
<p>Julia blushed and nodded. The two looked at each other and became closer and closer until their lips joined, fitting perfectly together since their first kiss during the war, first as a chaste one but quickly evolved when Julia opened first her mouth and later Lana, feeling each other with passion. The two separated and after a little goodbye kiss, Lana left to her study and let the duchess continue her work.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>King Seliph was standing in the corridor with two servants next to him looking at the door when it opened. Julius get out his room with a small suitcase and Seliph opened his mouth, "You have everything there?"</p>
<p>Julius looked first at the suitcase and later to his brother, "Yes, I don't really need too much."</p>
<p>The king smiled, "Okay, right." he beckoned the servants to grab Julius belongings and he started walking alongside his brother. "We will be parting right now, Tine is waiting for us. Are you prepared?"</p>
<p>" Shouldn't I?" Julius asked with a half smile and looking directly to his eyes. Seliph knew that his relationship with his brother was not a normal one, they meet each other only five years ago and in all this time he has been more a caretaker or guardian to him than a sibling. Julius still acted sometimes as they were stranger but they kind of were.</p>
<p>" No, of course no. I only want you to be okay because I now it's going to be something very different to your past years. I know you will be okay." Seliph smiled fondly. Julius only shocked his head and continued walking.</p>
<p>"You will come with Tine and I, in our carriage I mean, would it be a problem for you?" Seliph asked nervously. If their relationship was a little weird for both, the relationship between his brother and his wife was directly non-existent. And the fact that Tine was one of the people that had met him when he was the vessel for Loptous could only make things more uncomfortable for both of them.</p>
<p>"No, not really. Chalphy is not that far to be a really long journey." Julius answered without looking at him.</p>
<p>"Well, then prepare to stand a two months old in a not really long journey." Seliph said laughing.</p>
<p>Julius eyes opened a little more, "The baby is coming with you?"</p>
<p>"Well, yeah, we couldn't leave her here without none of us. Also, I want Oifey to meet her." he explained.</p>
<p>"Oh okay."</p>
<p>The two arrived at the entrance and left the castle. At the end of the stairs there was the queen supervising all the servants preparing the carriages and storing their baggage. Seliph put one arm around her waist while with the other hand he caressed his daughter's cheek, who was in her mother's arms, and kissed Tine's cheek. Julius got next to her, in the opposite side.</p>
<p>Tine smiled. " They have almost finished, our carriage is ready to part to Chalphy." she explained and Seliph nodded. She moved the baby a little between her arms to have her in a better position and moved to the carriage with the two men following her.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>In the corridors of castle Chalphy, the duke was followed by the seneschal, the two were supervising the preparation of the rooms for their royal guests. A group of maids were busy working to have everything perfect in all the rooms.</p>
<p>"So, Lord Oifey, the room prepared for king Leif is almost finished with all the preparations. " the two men stopped at the door of the room and watched all the people working. "the one for lady Altena is the first we have seen, close to the king of Thracia as you requested, my lord."</p>
<p>The two continued walking. A little farther than the other two but still on the same corridor, they arrived to another room, " This is one of the biggest guests rooms, it is reserved for our Majesty, the king of Grannvale." the seneschal explained while Oifey nodded. The two continued walking. " And it has a bedroom next to it, that's not really little. This one is for his brother, the prince of Grannvale. This two rooms are very close as your Majesty requested." he was reading from some papers he was carrying. "I'm sorry, the last one still needs more work."</p>
<p>"You're doing an amazing work, we still have some days before the guests are here, there's still time. And don't worry about it, king Seliph's request for a room for his brother has been a last moment addition, so I thank you for working that hard. You're dismiss" the seneschal bowed and moved to continue with his tasks for the day while Oifey was left standing and looking at the room reserved for the prince of Grannvale and hoping that Seliph knew what he was doing.</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>They were in the core of the dukedom, Seliph watched the green camps from the window the carriage had, he was not yet accustomed to travel by carriage, he always tried to do his travels alone and even some with Tine by horse, but now with the baby he was sure that he would have to get used to this as his common transport mode. Too many things were changing with her but all was worth it. He rose his head to look at the front after a little pothole, big enough to be felt, and saw his brother looking directly to him, he seemed to be more in his own thoughts than observing him, and when he felt Seliph eyes on him he moved his head to the side.</p>
<p>The baby fussed, she had probably woke up with the pothole, and Seliph saw Julius eyes look at the little one, his head and the neutral expression on his face remained the same, before he turned to the side and saw Tine trying to soothe the baby. He moved his hands closer to the baby, to help to calm her, and Thalia grabbed one of his fingers and stopped the fuss as she was now focused in her father's index finger. Seliph and Tine smiled eventually at their daughter's actions and looked at each other tenderly. She moved her eyes to look at the baby while he moved his to supervise his brother, who was now admiring the landscape with the same expression as before, and saw how he narrowed his eyes. Seliph tilted his head to try to see what had made Julius change his face and saw their destination stand in the background, the castle of Chalphy.</p>
<p>Seliph smiled, knowing he would meet Oifey soon.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This chapter is a little more of introduction but we are getting near the real start of everything.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>&lt;&lt; Lord Oifey walked peacefully down the hall, balancing out the chaotic mood that was felt that day in the castle in Belhalla with all the servants running from one place to another to have all the preparation in the castle, the cathedral and the gardens done perfectly. He arrived to the front of the master bedroom and waited for a servant to open it and announce him to the king. Oifey entered and was greeted by the image of a young men surrounded by the tailor and his apprentice, and his helpers to get dressed, he was wearing a very elegant version of his military attire in light lilacs, the colour used by the late empress, with a large red fluffly cape and he had the ponytail he always weared changed to a braid.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oifey cleared his throat " Your Majesty." he saw from the reflection of the mirror in front of the young man how his head raised and offered a little smile.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The king turned and started walking, been careful with all the layers of clothes, to see his guest, leaving the people working on him a little confused, "Oifey." he exclamed and turned before arriving to where the older man was, " Can you leave us alone, please." he ordered to all the servants. They did as they were ordered, quickly and silently.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When the two were completely alone, Seliph looked at Oifey and bit his lip only for a moment and started talking, " I'm sorry for making you come here so early, I just wanted to talk to you."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Oifey smiled, " No need to worry, your Majesty. I hope you're not regretting anything about the wedding."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seliph shocked his head quickly and responded, " No, I'm sure I will never regret, I have wanted to wed her since the first kiss we shared." Oifey smiled fondly at his words. " Every of my advisors have explained to me that a king should never be seen as scared or nervous but I can't help it to feel it." Seliph said with his hands joined and carressing one thumb with the other.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The older man smile grew bigger, " It's a really important day for you, it's perfectly normal to be nervous." Seliph gave him a little smile, " but I'm pretty sure everything will be perfect, well at least everyone is working for it being perfect. And Lady Tine couldn't wait for today, she's very happy and for what I see, I have never seen you happier than with her."</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Seliph breathed deeply and hugged Oifey. He hugged him back. When the two separated, Oifey's hands remained in the young man's shoulders and the two looked at each other. Seliph opened his mouth a moment but he closed it making Oifey narrow his eyes. Finally he spoke, " Tell me Oifey, what do you think my father would have felt if he would have been here?"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Ah so that's why</strong>, Oifey thought.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>He looked at Seliph's eyes and he couldn't see his king there, he could only see the child he had raised and taught everything he knew. Oifey took a deep breath and answered, " I'm sure he would feel very proud of seeing you happy and starting your life and family." Seliph smiled brightly and embraced Oifey again. &gt;&gt;</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The carriage stopped in front of the principal entrance of the Chalphy's castle. Oifey came down the stairs that adorned its entrance with some maids following him and waited patiently. The door of the first carriage was opened and the king of Grannvale was the first to step out of it, he took the baby from Tine's hands to his to help her to get out the carriage. The last one to come out was Julius, who got behind his brother, almost as if he was trying to hide himself. A big smile appeared in Seliph's face when he saw Oifey and he walked towards him after giving a look to Thalia, who had her eyes open and moved her hands, while in Oifey's face a very similar smile also appeared on his face.</p>
<p>The duke of Chalphy bowed to his king but the young man only shocked his head, " I have told that it's not necessary."</p>
<p>"Pardon me, your Majesty, but I will still bow before my king." Oifey answered.</p>
<p>Seliph laughed softly, " I can't get used to have you call me that." he moved his daughter to have her hold only with one arm while he moved the other hand to touch Oifey's arm only for a moment, he returned quickly to hold the girl with both arms.</p>
<p>The older man fixated his eyes on the little thing who was looking at her father's lock of hair. " And I can imagine this is the little princess of Grannvale." Oifey moved his hand closer to the baby's one.</p>
<p>"My little princess." Seliph specified looking at her. Thalia's hand touched the duke's finger and started pouting. Oifey moved the hand away as he felt not welcomed by the baby and the young man hugged his daughter and rocked her softly, giving her a little kiss on her head, " Oh Thalia, it's Oifey, he's being nice to you." he looked at the duke, " She's just probably a little tired from the journey even though she has been sleeping the most part of it."</p>
<p>"Is this the first journey she has done?"</p>
<p>Seliph nodded, " Feel yourself privileged to have her here."</p>
<p>" Then we will have to be careful with her, she's very little. I couldn't feel better to have you here. " Oifey smiled and made Seliph smile bigger.</p>
<p>"It's a pleasure to be here."</p>
<p>Seliph felt a hand press on his back and saw Oifey move to get closer to the person behind him and bow " Your Majesty, pardon me for not greet you until now. I hope you had a good journey."</p>
<p>"No need to apologise, I understand Thalia having all your attention, she always has ours." Tine said and gave a little laugh, " We didn't have any problem on the road, it has been a peaceful trip."</p>
<p>Oifey also bowed to the person next to Tine, " It's also a pleasure to have you as our guest with their Majesties, prince Julius." Julius only nodded at his words. "We should be getting inside."</p>
<p>Oifey and his guests entered the castle while the maids who acompanied the duke started helping the servant that had come from Belhalla with the belongings of the guests. At the entrance, a big staircase that got divided in two leading to two corridors in the second floor, where the bedrooms were, decorated the place and in the center of the place, just where the staircase was divided, a big portrait of the late duke Byron with his two children at his side. Seliph's eyes got fixed on the painting while they went up to see their room for the next two weeks, only for a moment but time enough for both Oifey and Tine to notice it. Their rooms were at the left part of the second floor, Oifey was the one on the front while Seliph, with Thalia still on his arms, and Tine followed him and Julius was a little behind of his brother.</p>
<p>The king made a comment when all were in silence, well, the only thing heard was the baby's little noises, " I know we were in this castle five years ago but I don't really recognise it, you did an amazing work at the restoration of the place."</p>
<p>Oifey smiled and turned his head to respond, " Everyone in Chalphy did a great work in the restoration, I think the joy to see it at it's glory, as it was before, was a really intense emotion and everyone just gave everything they could, not only with the castle or the capital, in all the places of the dukedom. I'm grateful I'm the ruler of such amazing people."</p>
<p>" I'm sure they are also grateful to have you as their ruler."</p>
<p>"I really hope so, I have tried to do it the best I can." Oifey answered and stopped in front of a door. He put his hand on the door handle and opened the door. "This is Your Majesties bedroom, it is one of the biggest rooms in the palace and it has everything as you requested, I supervised it myself." All the group entered and checked the room, looking at everything inside. " The crib is near your side, your Majesty." he said looking at the king.</p>
<p>Seliph smiled at Oifey's remark and Tine spoke. " Thank you, lord Oifey, it is perfect for us." she accepted the baby in her arms while she was speaking.</p>
<p>"The room next to this one is the one reserved for your Highness, prince Julius." the duke got out the room and all followed. Julius entered in the room after the duke and stopped near the door, seeing the few furniture it had, specially looking at the bed which was pretty smaller than the one he was used to at Belhalla. " I know it's not big, being sincere, it is more on the smaller side, but I think this is very comfortable."</p>
<p>"Of course, thank you." Julius thanked with his eyes still fixed in the bed. Oifey looked at Seliph and he only shocked his head and moved his eyes to look at his brother.</p>
<p>The duke moved close to the king and whispered to him, " Is it..."</p>
<p>The king's eyes were still fixed on his brother. He whispered back, " Yeah, he's just like that. But it's good."</p>
<p>"In that case, I will let you settle. Dinner will be in one hour." Oifey moved near the door. " I will have a maid inform you when it's done." He finally got out the place.</p>
<p>Seliph and Tine looked at Julius' back at the same time and the king moved closer to his brother and put his hand on his shoulder, "We will go to our room, if you need something, tell us." He squeezed his brother's shoulder and moved his hand.</p>
<p>Julius nodded and muttered, "Of course.". Seliph looked at Tine raising his eyebrows subtly and she only shocked her head, also subtly.</p>
<p>The king left the room with one of his hands on his queen's waist. The younger man continued in the same position even when the couple was already gone, looking now out the window and sighed only when he heard one of the maids who carried his luggage knock softly on the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seliph handed to one of the maids his dessert's plate. They have finished their dinner but remained on the table as they continued talking with the duke while a group of maids were cleaning the table.</p>
<p>Oifey looked one moment directly to Seliph and with a little movement with his hand got the attention of one of the maids who stopped walking with a couple of cups in her hands. He spoke " Your Majesty, would you think your highness would appreciate if his dinner is brought to his room?"</p>
<p>Seliph looked briefly at the empty chair next to him that was prepared for his brother. He expected that Julius would not find easy be in all the social events he had avoided all this past years. He sighed, "You don't have to bother, he's probably sleep and he specified he wasn't hungry. Thank you for your concern." he smiled.</p>
<p>The older man also smiled, "It's the least I can do for my guests." he drank the last wine that was still in his cup. "Speaking of which, King Leif and his family must be about to arrive, they were supposed to be here before dinner."</p>
<p>"They will have had some issue that would have slowed down a bit." Tine guessed while her husband nodded softly.</p>
<p>" If it would have been something more serious we would have some word by now." Oifey clarified.</p>
<p>" I hope king Leif doesn't take so long to arrive, I really wanted to see him." the king chuckled and saw how his wife's hand joined his on the table. He took her hand and brought it to his lips and kissed it. "Are you tired, my love?"</p>
<p>She blushed and nodded. " I think the journey has been more tired than I expected. I think I'm going to retire to my room. I apologise for leaving earlier, Lord Oifey." she saw him shocked his head. She got up from her chair and she leaned towards her husband and kissed him while his hand rested on her cheek, a kiss longer than the two were expecting but chaste. " Goodnight Lord Oifey, my king."</p>
<p>Both said also goodnight to her and saw her leave as calmly and quietly as she always was. Seliph eyes were still fixed on the door Tine had disappeared and Oifey looked at him with a big smile. Seliph felt the eyes on him and blushed and laughed softly, looking at the older man." What?"</p>
<p>" People always say that the first year of marriage could be the hardest test for a couple, if they are as in love as they felt before the marriage, that is the real true love. And in your case, it seems to be true."</p>
<p>Seliph's blush only increased with Oifey's words, " I... well... I kind of think I'm more in love with her every day that passes. So that's not entirely true" Oifey smiled. "This is a little embarrassing to confess."</p>
<p>The duke laughed. "We should be able to express our happiness after... everything. I'm really glad you're happy, that everything between you and Tine is going okay. "</p>
<p>Seliph smiled at his words and their conversation changed to topics more related to Chalphy and Belhalla.</p>
<p>After some time had passed, Seliph yawned, " Your Majesty, I think the journey also affected you and not only the queen." Oifey joked.</p>
<p>" I also think it did. I should go to bed but Leif has not yet arrived."</p>
<p>" Yeah, it is taking a while for them to arrived. You should rest, you will see him tomorrow."</p>
<p>" I don't want to leave you waiting for them alone."</p>
<p>"Don't worry about me, your Majesty. It's my duty as the host."</p>
<p>"Then, if you will excuse me, I will go to sleep."</p>
<p>Seliph get up the chair and Oifey copied his movement. The young man left the dining room and the older one followed him. When they were at the foot of the stairs, one of the maids came with news, " There's a wyvern in the sky, it seems there's a women mounting it." The two men looked at each other and moved towards the entrance, in the frontal garden they saw the animal landing and it's rider get off. Altena greeted both with a bow and the two went down the stairs of the entrance.</p>
<p>The woman spoke, " I apologise for being late, Lord Oifey. My brother will be here in some minutes." The woman let the reins of the wyvern to one of the servants that approached her and moved to be next to the duke and the king. In less than ten minutes, the carriages from Thracia appeared in the castle.</p>
<p>Leif stepped out from the second carriage, visibly flushed for appear much later that what it was supposed, and after his wife, who was carrying their child asleep in her arms and with her eyes half-opened. He looked first at Oifey, "I'm so sorry, Lord Oifey, we had some little inconveniences this last day of journey and I should have send some word but as it was the last day we though we could still make it in time. I apologise for making you," he looked for one moment at the young man sitting in the stairs and rubbing his eyes, " and the king of Grannvale, stay up late."</p>
<p>Seliph smiled at his cousin and laughed while he got up but Oifey was the first to spoke, " Don't worry, your Majesty, it's not really that late and the wait has not been too long. I hope you will find here as your home. Welcome."</p>
<p>Leif moved to hug Seliph and he hugged him back, " It's a pleasure to see you." Seliph expressed.</p>
<p>"Glad to see you, cousin." Leif spoke.</p>
<p>All of them, entered the castle and moved towards their rooms, to get the rest they were waiting after a very tired day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally, all of them are in Chalphy.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>